Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite
by Sybil Marvin
Summary: As the fight against Aizen raged on, Ichigo began to realize his feelings for Orihime.
1. What Good is a Sword Without a Shield?

**Disclaimer :** If I own Bleach, things would happen like how it would happen in this particular story. And I "borrowed" the title of this story from one of Bleach's ending theme of the very same title, performed by **Sambomaster**.

**Warning **: For minor content of cursing and violence, and contain spoilers.

* * *

"I think it's all fixed now, Inoue-san," the spectacled _Quincy_ said to the girl kneeling before him.

They were sitting up above the dome of _Las Noches_, among the wreckages caused by the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

He clenched and unclenched his fist, checking to see if it still hurt. Satisfied, he went on to inspect his abdomen. The wound caused by Ichigo's _zanpakutou_ was no longer visible.

He turned his gaze to the auburn-haired healer. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. They hadn't said a word to each other since Ichigo stormed out to help their friends. She just kept on healing him, staying muted all the time and avoiding his gaze.

The only time he saw her reacted was when they noticed Ichigo's _reiatsu_ fading, as if he went somewhere far away. Ishida had expected Orihime to say something when that happened, but she didn't.

"Inoue-san…" he called softly.

There was no answer.

"Inoue-san," he repeated, his tone louder and firmer this time.

She blinked. When she turned her large gray eyes to look at him, his heart sank. There were dark circles around her eyes, and her face seemed so disturbingly pale to him.

_She's been through a lot… I wish it would all be over soon… And it won't be over until you defeat the enemies, Kurosaki!_

"You can stop now. My wound and my hand are all better now."

"Oh," she replied. The bright orange dome surrounding him disappeared as her fairies retreated to form her hairpins.

"You work faster and faster each time," Ishida complimented.

Orihime forced a strained smile.

"Thank you, Inoue-san. For healing me." He stared deep into her eyes, trying to emphasize the truth in his words, "I would have died if you hadn't been here."

He wanted her to feel better. Instead, she lowered her head, her eyes downcast. "There's nothing else I can do anyway," she said in a small voice, almost unheard.

"Inoue-san…"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Am I a burden, Ishida-kun?"

He was taken aback. He didn't expect to hear that from her. "No!"

Orihime ignored him. Her head bowed, her fingers curled, gripping her white _Arrancar_ outfit, _tightly_.

And her words poured out uncontrollably.

"I went here thinking I could save everyone. Finally, I felt like I could do something to help Kurosaki-kun. But then he came here, you came, and Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Renji-kun too. Everyone came for me, tried to save me. And because of that, everyone got injured. Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… _He died_…"

She paused, trying to fight her tears. Ishida watched in silence.

"Then the captains came too. Even they got injured, only to find out that I was merely a lure, a bait, to trap the captains in _Hueco Mundo_."

The tears were flowing now, despite her attempt to fight it.

"But still, Kurosaki-kun came up here. You did too, and fought to save me. You were badly injured, Ishida-kun. And Kurosaki-kun, h-he turned into a monster, because I was calling for him! I called for him when he was lying there, almost dead… I'm so weak. There's nothing I could do except to watch him fight and hope that he would be fine. I'm a burden to him… _To everyone_…"

Ishida watched as she sobbed, her shoulders heaving up and down.

He let her cried for a while, before he grabbed her shoulders, stilling her. "Listen to me."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. One look at her tear-streaked face, and he felt a pain much sharper than when he was pierced with _Zangetsu_.

"You're not a burden. You never were."

She wiped away her tears.

"Every single one of us is different. Different powers. Different abilities. That's why we need each other. Should any one of us weren't who we are, do you think we would still be here? Do you think we would still be alive? Do you think I would still be alive? Do you think _Kurosaki_ would still be alive?"

Her tears were dried now. "I don't know…"

"Don't think of what you couldn't be. Instead, just remember who you are. You've saved us countless times, Inoue-san. So what if you don't wield a sword? What matters is you have a shield, and you can heal like no one else could. Your powers are to heal and protect, not to destroy."

"I…"

"And what good is a sword without a shield? You said you watched Kurosaki got hurt, you watched him died, but if you weren't there, would he still be able to get up and fight like he hadn't been hurt at all?"

"No…"

"You saved him every time he got hurt. You brought him back to life when he almost died. You are not useless! You are not a burden! You're an important person in all of our lives!"

"Ishida-kun…"

"A person is only useless if he or she run away from battles, knowing he or she could help his or her friends, and knowing that his or her friends need help. But you've never done that. You've tried your best fighting with us. Staying by our sides."

He paused, and took a deep breath. "So don't ever ask me something that stupid, ever again."

She smiled. This time it wasn't forced. It was a tired, albeit grateful smile and he felt relief flooded inside him.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun," she said.

"I'm merely stating the truth," he told her, returning her smile. "If you're ready, we should leave. I think there are people down there who might need our help."

"Yes, Ishida-kun!"

"Heal yourself first. It could get windy out there. You might catch a cold," he advised, noticing her ripped outfit.

"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty tough and I never caught cold since I'm little!" she said enthusiastically, pumping her hands up in the air to emphasize her point.

"Do it. I don't want Kurosaki to get pissed at me later when he found out I'm dragging you around in that state of yours."

"_Hai!_"

* * * * *

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before him. His hands tightened on Zangetsu's hilt, seeking support, seeking strength from his most trusted companion in battles; his _zanpakutou._

He watched as Captain Komamura, the _Visoreds_; Aikawa Love, Rose, and Yadomaru Lisa, one by one they charged after Aizen, but were defeated effortlessly by the cold, heartless man.

He watched as Aizen easily suppressed Captain Soi Fon's supposedly fatal attack by merely using his _reiatsu_.

He watched as Captain Kyouraku Shunsui, Hirako Shinji, and Hitsugaya Toushirou cornered Aizen.

He watched as Aizen, frozen in spot by _Hyourinmaru's_ ice, injured by Captain Kyouraku's attack.

He watched, as Toushirou's blade pierced through Aizen, and he felt his breath caught in his throat.

And he watched, as the three of them, along with the rest of the _Shinigamis_ and _Visoreds_ smiled and laughed, thinking that Aizen was finally defeated, when instead… _Instead_…

"Guys…" he called to them, but they didn't hear him.

"Guys!" he screamed, barely aware of his strangely high-pitched voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

And that broke the spell.

Pierced by _Hyourinmaru_, blood dripping on the corner of her mouth, her eyes wide with disbelief, was Hinamori Momo.

"Hinamori…?" he heard Toushirou whispered, his voice trembling.

"DAMN IT!" Shinji cursed, enraged.

Aizen swung his _zanpakutō,_ and he saw Kira Izuru and Iba Tetsuzaemon went down, bleeding.

His ears barely registered Shinji's loud voice, and Aizen's emotionless replies. They were saying something about _Kyoka Suigetsu_. And that was all he knew. Because at that moment, all he could hear was that tiny, little voice coming from the tiny, dying woman.

"Shiro-chan… Why…?" he heard her ask.

And then came Toushirou's deafening scream.

* * * * *

"I'm done, Ishida-kun!" Orihime called out to the _Quincy_.

Ishida was sitting quite far away from her. He was trying to think of ways to escape from that dreaded place called Hueco Mundo. _Captain Kurotsuchi must have come up with a solution by now_, he assured himself as he got up and walked over to Orihime.

She was healed, and it made him feel a lot more at ease. He hated seeing her hurt because it made him wonder what sort of ordeals she had been through. _Arrancars_ weren't the most friendly of creatures – maybe with the exception of three idiots – and he shivered at the thought of her facing constant danger while she was being held captive.

"Let's go, then," he said to her.

"_Hai!_" she answered, smiling brightly.

If anyone else were in her position, and went through what she had been through, they would surely no longer be able to smile. But not everyone was as strong as Inoue Orihime.

Ishida started walking, and Orihime followed him, but after a while her steps halted. She casted another sad glance at the very spot where Ulquiorra turned into ashes. One last glance at what remained of her captor.

He might have been an enemy, but she hated seeing anyone, even her enemies, got hurt. And Ulquiorra had never physically hurt her.

"Goodbye…" she whispered into thin air, and began to jog over to the waiting Ishida. He was smiling understandingly at her.

He helped her getting on the _Hirenkyaku_. She grabbed his cape as they descended, holding it tightly for balance. That made him felt calmer, because it showed her presence. That she was alive, and there was nothing more he could have hoped for.

His task for now was to keep her safe. To keep her alive, until Ichigo defeated Aizen and returned to bring her back home.

_I'm counting on you, Kurosaki! No, she's counting on you…_

_Live, Kurosaki!_

* * * * *

It was too painful for Ichigo to hear. It was too painful for Ichigo to watch. And he knew it must be a hundred times more painful for Toushirou to bear.

Ichigo knew what it felt like; failing to protect someone he cared for deeply.

He'd failed to protect his mother when he was a child, because he was powerless. Once he became a _Shinigami_, he'd vowed to protect _her_, and the rest of his _nakamas_.

_Inoue…_

So far, he'd managed to keep his promise. He fought hard to keep his promise. He risked his life to keep his promise. He would gladly bleed, use his body as a shield, and got beaten up, just to keep her safe. To keep her unharmed.

Because he'd failed once, he couldn't fail again.

It wasn't just because of the promise, but she was someone important to him, even if he refused to think of how deeply he cared for her. _Scared to think of how deeply he cared for her_. And he knew that if he lost her, if he failed to protect her, life wouldn't have the same meaning anymore.

That must be how Toushirou was feeling right there and then.

To make things worse, he was the one hurting the person he was supposed to protect, the very some person that he, no doubt, cared deeply for.

Ichigo felt time froze, as Toushirou's heartbreaking scream echoed inside his head.

And he didn't notice that _Zangetsu_ was trembling because of his shaking hands.

Flabbergasted, blinded by a burning rage, Toushirou charged towards Aizen, shouting.

"Captain Hitsugaya, wait!!" Captain Kyouraku warned, but he was too late.

"You're all open," Aizen said calmly, smirking at the sight of the people rushing towards him.

He swung his blade again.

And all Ichigo could see was red. _That hateful color of blood_.

Blood, pouring from the wounded Toushirou, Captain Kyouraku, Captain Soi Fon, and Shinji.

They were defeated.

_The force of evil proved to be undefeated. The force of evil kept on winning…_

* * * * *

"We're near," Ishida announced.

It was hard to see what was happening down below with dust and debris swirling around them.

But they could feel several strong _reiatsus_ fluctuated. That was indication enough that the fighting was still continuing down there.

Ishida increased the _Hirenkyaku's_ speed, and he could feel Orihime's hands tightened on the fabric she was holding. She was not scared of the speed, he knew, but she was scared of what they were going to find out once they reached the ground.

* * * * *

Watching how easily Aizen defeated his enemies made Ichigo shudder.

_Do they have a chance to win against that man?_

And at that moment, he began to feel hopeless.

He wanted to help. He wanted to rush into the fight. That was what he used to be like. He fought whenever he needed to. That was how he won his battles. He won because he needed to win.

But Aizen proved to be untouchable. And seeing his allies went down, one after another, it increased the doubt instilled in him earlier when Aizen had effortlessly brushed off his _Getsuga Tenshou_, and touched his chest. Should he intend to, Ichigo knew that Aizen could have easily pierced through his heart at that point.

And now, his legs wouldn't move.

_Move, damn it! MOVE!!_

Still, they wouldn't budge.

_SHIT! They need my help! I need to get moving NOW!_

But every muscle in his body were already paralyzed.

Ichigo closed his eyes. Trying to calm himself.

And her face popped into his mind.

Surprisingly, as soon as that image appeared, he started to get calmer.

He pictured her smiling as she greeted him at class every morning.

He pictured her saying goodbye to him when he left her above the dome of _Las Noches._

:

:

:

"_I have to hurry," he told her._

"_B-but I'm not done," she insisted to completely heal him._

"_I'm sorry, Inoue. But they need me."_

_She lowered her gaze. "Okay," she muttered as she retrieved her fairies from him, and redirected them to start working on Ishida's wound._

"_Stay here. It's much safer up here."_

"_We'll join you after I finish tending to Ishida-kun's injuries."_

_He got up and started to walk away, but after a few steps, he paused. Turning around, he asked, "Will you be okay, Inoue?"_

_And amazingly, she smiled at him._

"_I'll be fine," she answered. "Now, go."_

_His eyes lingered on her face for a moment. She looked so fragile, so broken, and he hated leaving her. He wanted to keep her in his vision all the time. That way he would know that she was safe._

_But his other friends could be in danger. There was a fight down below, and there was a fight in Karakura, he was sure of that, so he wasn't left with a lot of other options. Except to leave her there. And it was the safest place for her to be now._

_He turned his gaze at Ishida. "Take care of her," he told him in a stern voice. "I will not forgive you if something happens to her."_

_Ishida waved his hand weakly, and that was all the answer he needed._

_He ran again, and after looking back at the two people he left behind, he jumped._

"_Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun…" _

_Her soft whisper sounded melodic to his ears._

"_Goodbye, Inoue…" he said into the wind._

:

:

:

His eyes fluttered open.

He had to stay alive. He wanted to bring her back home. He wanted to keep her smiling face, not the terrified look he saw on her face when she witnessed his fight with Ulquiorra.

If he could only keep her smiling by defeating Aizen, then that's what he would do.

But then, he saw the bright and blinding, burning flame of _Ryujin Jakka_. Old man Yamamoto Genryusai had finally joined the fight.

* * * * *

Their visions were now clearer.

Ishida could see a two shinigamis; Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Captain Zaraki Kenpachi stood facing an enormous _Arrancar_. Yammy Riyalgo. Ishida would have not recognized that disgusting creature if it weren't for the remaining jawbone rested on his chin.

"He's huge," Orihime commented, a hint of fear clearly visible in her voice.

Ishida's eyes lingered at the battlefield for a moment, before he began scanning the area again. He noticed the weird Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri standing with his faithful assistant, Kurotsuchi Nemu. They were watching the fight from atop of something that appeared to look like a pillar.

Away from the fight, he saw two bodies lying on the ground. One look at that unmistakably scarlet hair was enough. It was Abarai Renji and Yasutora Sado, the gentle giant his closest friends referred to as Chad.

Both were not moving.

He heard Orihime gasped behind him. She must have seen the same thing.

"Take me there first, Ishida-kun," she said firmly.

He took one last look at the _Shinigamis_ facing the _Arrancar_. He wanted to join the fight, but decided that the safety of his friends was more important. Besides, he was pretty sure that the two _Shinigamis_ could handle Yammy.

They flew over to the unmoving bodies. They jumped off immediately as soon as they reached the spot. Renji and Chad's were already wrapped with bandages. When they heard the two's labored breathing, they were relieved. Renji and Chad were sleeping.

Orihime kneeled beside Chad, and immediately called for her fairies."_Souten Kisshun__!_" she chanted, and a bright orange light appeared, surrounding Chad and Renji.

"Inoue?"

She heard a familiar voice.

"Inoue!" That voice called out to her.

She looked up, and her gaze met a pair of violet eyes.

Her lips stretched into a bright smile, "Kuchiki-san!" She jumped up and down excitedly, waving her right hand.

"Inoue!" Rukia called again, and jumped off the rectangular thing she was on. She made a dash towards Orihime, who did the exact same thing.

Rukia had never been happier, and as soon as she closed her distance, Orihime leaped forward and hugged the petite _Shinigami_.

"Thank goodness!" her bubbly friend exclaimed.

Rukia smiled serenely in Orihime's arms. The human girl held her friend for a while. When she finally let go, her face was beaming brightly.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay, Kuchiki-san!"

"Yeah, me too, Inoue."

"And I'm glad that everyone is alive."

Rukia patted Orihime's hand lightly. "We came here to save you, so we couldn't die until we make sure you're safe."

Tears started forming in Orihime's gray eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier, Kuchiki-san. Maybe I can help if I would have been."

"Don't sweat it, Inoue." Rukia paused, before adding, "Vice-Captain Kotetsu and Hanatarou are here too."

Orihime stared deep into Rukia's violet eyes.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san…"

"Now let's just hope _Nii-sama_ and Captain Zaraki will be able to defeat that _Arrancar_. He's ridiculously strong."

Silence engulfed them for a few seconds.

"Kuchiki-san…"

"Hm?"

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm pretty sure he's fighting Aizen right now."

An image of a horned hollow popped involuntarily into Orihime's thought, and she quickly brushed it away.

"And I'm pretty sure Kurosaki-kun will win…"

But that was not something she was sure of.

:

:

:

:

:

_**~ End of Chapter 1 ~**_

* * *

**Author's Note :** I know I shouldn't be doing this, adding a new story when I still have other stories to work on, but I just had to write this one, because I kept thinking about it. I know there are few writers writing about their takes on what was happening up on the dome of _Las Noches_, but this is how I would like things to happen. And this story will continue on to Royal Realm arc (my version). I don't know how Kubo will develop Bleach, but this is how _**I**_ will develop Bleach. I started this story with scenes from the latest chapters so it's going to be very similar to the actual _manga_, but in future chapters, things will be completely different from the _manga_.

[For those well-versed with Bleach and its terms, you can skip the next part and proceed to review (if you want to, but I do hope you will), XD ]

Though I'm sure most of you are familiar with Bleach, but someone once pointed out to me that a writer should ensure the readers understand everything, so:

_**Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite**_ – the title was taken from Bleach anime ending theme. It's Japanese for "**I Will Protect You, I Love You**". We all know that Ichigo had said the first four words to Orihime, and it wouldn't be long until he said the other three words! Hopefully.

_**Quincy**_ - descendant of a line of priest-like hollow-hunting archers who were historical enemies of the _Shinigami_.

_**Las Noches**_ – my translation: Aizen's lair, where he kept his _Espadas_ (ten strongest _Arrancar_ under his command), along with Inoue Orihime.

_**Zanpakutou **_–translated to "soul-cutter sword", weapons carried by Shinigamis, and they reflect the Shinigamis soul and personality.

_**Reiatsu**_ – spiritual pressure

_**Arrancar**_ – Hollows who have their masks almost completely removed, thus gaining the power of _Shinigamis_.

_**Hueco Mundo**_ – "Hollow World" : a world where the hollows live.

_**Zangetsu**_ – Ichigo's _zanpakutou_.

_**Hai**_ – Japanese word for "Yes".

_**Visoreds**_ – _Shinigamis_ who have obtained hollow powers.

_**Hyourinmaru**__ – _Hitsugaya Toushirou's _zanpakutou._

_**Shinigami**_ –Soul Reaper.

_**Kyoka Suigetsu**_ – Aizen Sousuke's _zanpakutou_.

_**Hirenkyaku**_ – flying screen. That white thing Ishida used to fly through the _Garganta_ (pathway to _Hueco Mundo_) and then he used it again to fly himself and Orihime to the top of the dome.

_**Nakama**_ – it means "comrade" or close friends in Japanese.

_**Getsuga Tenshou**_ – _Zangetsu's_ special ability.

_**Ryujin Jakka**_ – Yamamoto Genryusai's _zanpakutou_.

_**Souten Kisshun**_ – one of Orihime's ability. It allowed her to reject any damages done to the object enveloped between a barrier formed by two of her fairies; Shun'ou and Ayame, thus making it return to its previous undamaged condition.

_**Nii-sama**_ – this is how Rukia calls Byakuya.

There. Review please. I would like to know what you guys think of this story, and how I did this time.

For those who read _**Detras de la Luna**_, Chapter 9 will be up this week. I know I said it will be up last week, but I have some problem with it, so I'm sorry for the delay.

Lots of love,

_**sherrybaby29**_.


	2. Playing With Fire

**Author's Note :** Chapter 2 is finally here. Sorry for taking so long to update. I would like to thank those of you who took the time to review the first chapter: **AvioNN, BleachFanJL, King of Stories, Shrinking Violet66, Marvolo-san, poohxebony, Fostersb, NaruHinaFanboy, Dark Vizard447, & anonfan.** Thank you very much, guys! You know, I spent last night reading my Stephen King's book, then I watched The Unborn playing on TV. Though I managed to keep my eyes partly and safely hidden behind my teddy bear, by the time it ended, I was pretty much spooked. But the funny thing is, even horror story like that got me thinking; 'hey, I could write an IchiHime fic out of this one' XD. And that goes to show I'm more or less obsessed with IchiHime. I just love them and I just can't get enough of those two! =)

And, if you guys have the time, check out my fic; **Detras de la Luna**. I absolutely love this one (I sounded so narcissistic), and its currently dominating my mind, my time & my sleep *cries*. Anyway, I considered this one my best work so far, so do read it if you've got some free time. It's rated M by the way.

K, enough of my stupid rambling. I received comments from you guy saying it's nice to read a story that's following what is happening in the actual manga. So, I kept this one true to the actual manga as much as I could possibly do. It may not be an excellent story but I hope you guys will enjoy it. And sorry if the fight scene is pretty lame... but I've tried my best! &... Review please *stares with puppy-dog eyes*. Have a good day! =)

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Warning :** Violence, cursing, spoilers (ch. 393 - 395), & um... grammatical errors?

* * *

The burning flames surrounded them. The heat was unbearable. Powerful spiritual pressures were suffocating him. Had he been less strong than he was, he would have fainted, just by being that close to the battle scene between Aizen and old man Yamamoto.

"So you've finally joined the fray," Aizen commented when the old man stepped into the battle scene earlier. "But you're too late. You're the only captain left who can fight."

"Once I defeat you, the _Gotei 13_ are as good as destroyed. You lost your chance. You needn't have wasted your time coming out now," Aizen continued, his arrogant eyes looking down on his former leader.

"Don't be prideful, boy," the aged _shinigami_ retorted calmly. "Don't think you can beat me."

Unfazed, Aizen answered coldly, "I don't think I can beat you. I already have."

"Don't make me laugh!!" Yamamoto barked, charging toward the man who betrayed Soul Society.

Silence filled the air. Then, Ichigo saw the splash of blood.

Yamamoto's blade had missed Aizen earlier. Aizen took advantage of that and made his move, his sword now piercing through Yamamoto's _haori_.

Ichigo felt like screaming.

But old man Yamamoto was still smiling confidently, and clawed his fingers into Aizen's hand, the hand wielding his sword.

"I have you, Aizen Sosuke."

But Aizen was smiling as well.

"Is the arm you hold truly mine?" Aizen taunted, taking advantage of _Kyoka Suigetsu's_ well-known and well-feared ability.

"You may be able to fool my eyes and my hands," Yamamoto answered. "But there is no way I could mistaken the _reiatsu_ of the _zanpakutou_ in my gut."

Ichigo gasped. So, Yamamoto had intentionally missed Aizen and let him stab through his body? It had all been a trap. _These people really wouldn't stop at nothing to defeat their enemies_.

"You said I lost my chance…" His grip tightened, his _reiatsu_ increased alarmingly, Yamamoto declared, "But you're wrong. Now is my chance!"

Walls of flames shot up through the ground, surrounding them. For the first time, Ichigo saw an expression that appeared close to panic on Aizen's face.

"_Ennetsu Jigoku_," Yamamoto explained. "The entire battle has been leading up to this moment."

The brief flicker of panic had disappeared; Aizen has now reverted to his arrogant self. "So you let your subordinates get wounded so you could do this? You're a crafty old man."

"So what if I am? You and I will die together in the flames of hell!"

_Sacrifice? No! No! This is wrong!_ Frantic thoughts forming in Ichigo's head.

"Stand back, Kurosaki Ichigo!!"

_What?_

"You are not part of the _Gotei 13_. I can't let you get caught up in this."

"_Jii-san_?"

That arrogant smirk re-appeared on Aizen's smug face. "But you don't care if the others die? At this rate, the flames will get them all."

"They are all prepared. To give one's life to destroy evil. That is the way of _The Gotei 13_."

Unable to move, even for an inch, Ichigo shielded his face from the blinding flames. He couldn't believe what he saw and he couldn't believe what he heard. _Everyone else is prepared to sacrifice their life in this battle against Aizen? Is this all we're coming down to? Does everyone have to die in order to defeat Aizen?_

As Ichigo wrestled with his thoughts, a large shadow began looming behind Yamamoto.

* * * * *

The head of Gotei 13 noticed a presence behind him. He turned around swiftly, attacking with his sword.

The large, hideous looking _Arrancar_ in its' _resurrección_ form; with its large head and its' unseen eyes under the mask, and its' large, winged-like arms, was the one standing behind him. The creature looked like some sort of an insect to Yamamoto.

But despite its' strange, weak appearance, the monster managed to stop the force of his sword with merely one hand.

Yamamoto retrieved his sword and pulled away from the _Arrancar_, his captain robe abandoned. He landed a few meters away, and noticed a strange thing. _What? Ryujin Jakka's flames disappeared?_

"Shall I tell you?" came Aizen's proud voice. "Your _Ryujin Jakka_ is the strongest zanpakutou, that is indisputable. In a fair fight, you would probably be more powerful than me."

Ichigo's hand went back to _Zangetsu's_ hilt. He no longer had to shield his face, now that the flames had all disappeared.

"But, by discarding everything else and concentrating on just one aspect, even the strongest can be defeated," Aizen continued. "He, Wonderweiss, is the sole modified _Arrancar_. And the name of his _resurrección_ is… Extinguir."

_Extinguir?_

"He was created to extinguish the flames of your _Ryujin Jakka_." Then, staring down with cold, expressionless eyes, Aizen added, "Farewell, Yamamoto Genryuusai."

* * * * *

Byakuya's body was sent sprawling a few feet away when Yammy's incredulously large fist hit him.

Zaraki charged from the Espada's back, but Yammy's reaction was quick, and Zaraki was thrown backward as well.

"And they called themselves the strongest," Mayuri snorted from up above, watching the fight happening down below. Then, he returned his attention towards his Vice-Captain. "Keep working, Nemu. We have to find a way to re-open the _Garganta_ and to keep it open long enough for us to escape this time. I bet we are needed in Karakura. And it would be nice if I can collect some data on Aizen."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

A few distances away, three pairs of worried eyes watched the same battle. Yammy had the upper hand in that fight, Ishida noticed. He looked around. Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu seemed to be working hard on something. Vice-Captain Yachiru, Vice-Captain Kotetsu and Hanatarou were watching the fight like they did. Renji and Chad were healing, but they were still unconscious. It would take some time for them to regain their energy.

"_Nii-sama_!" he heard Rukia screamed when Byakuya got hit. She got up and started to sprint toward his brother, but Ishida stopped her.

"Stay here. You're not ready to fight."

"Ishida? But at this rate, they're going to lose. I need to help."

"I'll help them. Besides, I have unfinished business with that _Arrancar_. Watch over Inoue-san and the rest."

He left, his white cape flapping against the dusty wind.

* * * * *

The sky that was once ablaze with the flames of _Ryujin Jakka_ now cleared, Ichigo noticed with a sinking heart. _How many other tricks Aizen had upon his sleeves?_

"As you can see, Extinguir's power cancels out _Ryujin Jakka's_ flames. For that single power, Wonderweiss lost the power of speech, knowledge, his memories, and even reason." Aizen continued his explaining and Ichigo wished he could just wipe that proud smile off his face.

With deadly speed, Wonderweiss charged at Yamamoto, his large hand extended in front of him.

But, being an experienced _shinigami_, Yamamoto was quick to react. He evaded the attack and launched a strong punch toward the _Arrancar_.

Wonderweiss was thrown back, clashing against a tall building, a large hole visible on his stomach where Yamamoto's fist had landed.

"Do you thing you can beat me just because I can't use _Ryujin Jakka_?" Yamamoto asked coldly. "You're _naïve_. So _naïve_ it makes me dizzy. Have you forgotten that I have lead the _Gotei 13_ for a thousand years?"

Aizen wasn't answering. He merely stared, hatred clear in his eyes.

"In a thousand years, there has been no _shinigami_ stronger than me."

With that, Yamamoto leaped, and landed effortlessly in front of Aizen. He immediately launched a number of deadly punches toward him, but something came between them, blocking Aizen's body from those attacks.

Yamamoto pulled away.

The dust cleared, revealing an injured Wonderweiss.

"I didn't hold back. You're a tough one. Now, since _Ikkotsu_ wasn't enough to defeat you…"

Yamamoto ripped off his clothing, revealing his badly scarred body. Scars that he was proud of, because every single one of them was a reminder of the battles he'd won.

"This may hurt. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ahhh…."

"Oh, that's right. He took the power of speech from you."

Yamamoto produced countless numbers of attacks but they were successfully blocked by the _Arrancar's_ large arms.

"Not a single movement is wasted. You have indeed been modified!" Yamamoto complimented.

Ignoring him, or rather, not understanding his words, Wonderweiss tried to attack Yamamoto, his arm extending ridiculously long.

Yamamoto dodged the attack easily and caught hold of his arm. With a grunt, he pulled it down, and the sound of breaking bones was heard, followed by spurting blood.

Wonderweiss roared, and suddenly, things that appeared to be countless numbers of hands sprouted from behind his back and began punching at Yamamoto.

The attacks were incredibly fast, and Yamamoto had no chance of blocking himself from them. He held his arms in front of him, a vain effort to shield himself. Punches after punches landed on his body, until Wonderweiss finally managed to catch his hand.

Wonderweiss spread Yamamoto's hands apart. Bursting from the Arrancar's body were hundreds of hands, moving in the air like snakes.

Ichigo gasped at the hideous creature before him, almost as shocked as Yamamoto.

"Ahh…." Wonderweiss grinned, and began attacking Yamamoto again.

Ichigo strained his eyes, trying to see what was happening but it was hard to do so amidst all the flying debris.

"What…?" he heard Yamamoto's voice.

Then Ichigo saw him, held up by Wonderweiss, blood covering his face.

"Is it over?" Yamamoto asked.

Again, came the sound of breaking bones.

Yamamoto hovered in the air, holding Wonderweiss' torn arms, and once again Ichigo's visions were filled with redness of blood.

"At least… you no longer look like a child," he heard Yamamoto said, a faint hint of sadness in that voice. "Now I can kill you without regret."

"Oh… ahh…." came the reply from his enemy.

"_Sokotsu_," Yamamoto said, and punched Wonderweiss' hard body with both fists.

* * * * *

"What are you doing here, _ryoka_ boy?" Byakuya asked when he noticed Ishida standing beside him.

"To lend a hand, obviously. If I were to leave this fight to the both of you, it would take forever."

Byakuya chose not to answer him, but Kenpachi laughed. "Nice attitude, boy."

Above them, Kurotsuchi Mayuri was watching amusedly. "So that _Quincy_ boy has finally joined in the fun, huh? Someone should teach him that it's wrong to keep involving himself in other people's fight."

"What is it, Mayuri-sama?"

"No need to concern yourself with other matters, Nemu! Just keep working!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

_Keep surprising me, Quincy boy! Then maybe I'll develop in interest in keeping you as a specimen…_

A smile formed on his lips as his gaze lingered on Ishida. He was beginning to have more and more respect toward the _Quincy_.

* * * * *

Yamamoto's fists proved to be stronger than Wonderweiss' body. He managed to crack open the _Arrancar's_ hard, shell-like body.

Wonderweiss was torn into pieces. Even his head was severely damaged from the deadly force of Yamamoto's attack, and it was thrown to the ground.

"Poor thing… Were your emotions taken from you, too?" Yamamoto asked, as his gaze lingered on the dying Arrancar.

Then, directing his words to Aizen, he said, "That was cruel of you."

"Cruel? Souls that become hollows have no meaning. They just exist to eat the souls of others," Aizen replied. "What is cruel about giving one meaning? You are the cruel one, to have smashed that soul to pieces."

"I have no interest in your foolish arguments." Yamamoto landed a few steps away from Aizen, "Say what you will now. But soon, it will all be over."

"Foolish arguments, eh? You take my words lightly…" Aizen smirked. "And do not listen to what I say."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to remember… my words. I said, Extinguir… was created to seal your _Ryujin Jakka_." His smirk never leaving his face, Aizen continued, "By 'seal', I mean that new flames are sealed within your sword. But… is that all? There were already flames that you had released."

Yamamoto's eyes went wide. He had been careless. He'd thought that as long as he didn't use _Ryujin Jakka_, everything would be fine.

"Now, where were those flames sealed?"

A faint, crackling sound was heard, coming from behind Yamamoto.

Ichigo turned his gaze toward the direction of the sound, so did Yamamoto, and they saw Wonderweiss' bulging head.

Yamamoto panicked.

"You are wise, Captain of the _Gotei 13_. If all your power were to explode indiscriminately in an instant… I'm sure you know what would happen."

A bright, blinding flame engulfed everything around it.

* * * * *

"This is not working!" Ishida yelled through his raspy breath. He managed to dodge Yammy's fists a few times but if this kept going on, he's going to get tired quickly. He hadn't even managed to strike with his _Scheele Schneider_ because of Yammy's fast, countless numbers of attacks directed at them.

Kenpachi tried to attack again, but Yammy fist hit him and was sent backward again. His body crashed into a large boulder, shattering it to pieces.

_Damn it!_ Ishida thought. "We need a strategy!" he called out to Byakuya.

The captain stared at him disbelievingly. Byakuya and Kenpachi were both strong captains and they were also known for their inability to fight alongside other people because of their pride of their strengths.

_But I'll have to make it work somehow… I'll have to get everyone work together. Nobody will leave here safely if we couldn't defeat Yammy._

* * * * *

Aizen watched calmly as the fire destroyed everything.

Slowly, the bright light diminished, revealing a badly injured, out-of-breath Yamamoto. He had thrown his body toward Wonderweiss' corpse in a hope to minimize the impact caused by his blade's flames.

The explosion had produced a large, round hole on the earth's surface, and Yamamoto looked so fragile inside it.

"I can't believe you were able to confine the damage from an explosion that huge. No wonder you are the leader of the _Gotei 13_," Aizen remarked in mocked admiration.

Yamamoto stared disgustedly at the man who wanted to play God.

"If you hadn't absorbed the blast, your flames would have destroyed the weak barrier you created. And an area many times larger than this city would have turned to ash." Aizen was smiling arrogantly, "I'm grateful, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Thanks to you, my world was protected."

"Y-you…" Yamamoto said through gritted teeth.

Aizen moved slowly toward the injured man, his hand lifting his sword.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai, I won't say I won't kill you. You are Soul Society's history itself. And you, at least, I will finish with my own sword."

Yamamoto's hand shot up to grab Aizen's ankle. Aizen's eyes went wide with shock.

"How many times must I tell you, child?" he said. "You are _naïve._"

Aizen sensed the danger coming.

"_Hadou 96. Itto Kaso_."

A blinding wall of fire shaped like the tip of a blade erupted from the ground.

Unknown to the both of them, Ichigo was gathering his courage. _He had to do something, soon_. And he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he fought Aizen in that state of his. As much as he feared the power, he'd have to bring out his mask.

* * * * *

Orihime watched the fight with wide, terrified eyes. Ishida had rushed into the fight, hoping to turn the table against Yammy, but so far, the _Quincy_ hadn't been able to launch a single attack.

She glanced at Rukia, whose face was masked with worries. She sighed, _isn't there anything she could do to help her friends?_

Then her face lit up. Aizen showed her something, didn't he? _The Hougyouku!_ And she remembered clearly which room it was in.

Glancing around, she noticed that everyone was absorbed in watching the fight. _Perhaps she could sneak off quietly and do something to the Hogyouku…_ She saw how Ishida operated the _Hirenkyaku_ and she was pretty sure she would have no trouble using it.

"Shun'ou, Ayame, I'll leave Renji-kun and Sado-kun to you guys!" she whispered in determination as she began to sprint away towards the damaged castle of _Las Noches._

_Finally, I'll be able to do something to help my friends! I won't be a burden anymore!_

* * * * *

Aizen shot out of the burning flame. His smug smile was gone now.

For a few seconds, he thought luck was on his side.

But, like a powerful eagle conquering the sky, Ichigo, with his _Visored_ mask on, was advancing toward him, his sword held up in the air.

:

:

:

:

:

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

Again, if you guys are very well-versed with Bleach like it's one of those textbooks you have to study at school, skip this part and go straight to review! =)

_**Gotei 13**_ – 13 Division Imperial Guards: an organization in Soul Society (sometimes referred as the protection squads), and is one of the three main branches of military in Soul Society.

_**Haori**_ – the robe/_kimono_-like jackets the captains are wearing.

_**Ennetsu Jigoku**_ – "Flames of Hell": Yamamoto's attack.

_**Resurrección**_– an _Arrancar's_ released state.

_**Garganta**_ – the tunnel or path that _Arrancars_ and Hollows use to move to and from _Hueco Mundo_.

_**Ikkotsu**_ – "One Bone": Yamamoto's attack.

_**Sokotsu**_ – "Twin Bones": Yamamoto's attack.

_**Ryoka**_ – the term used by Soul Society to identify those who are not aligned with them.

_**Seele Schneider**_ – German for "Soul Cutter": Ishida's sword-like weapon.

_**Hadou 96: Itto Kaso**__ – Hadou_ means destructive spells: "Single Blade Cremation".

_**Hougyouku**_ – "Crumbling Orb", a unique substance in the form of a small orb that can dissolve the boundaries between a _shinigami_ and a _hollow_, granting either the powers of the other.


End file.
